Infuriating Frolics Of James Andrew Potter
by LittleDreamer3
Summary: NOW COMPLETE! 'love the 'Dad don't use that name in public' face, priceless' teased James. Did Lily and James always argue? Were they ever friends? how much do you know about the magic couple, . spoilers from OP & DH. First story please read and review
1. Learning Something New

**A/N I've edited this chapter so it make a bit more sense to you guy who are reading it, i sure you all can sympathise, that you don't notice you mistakes until you do a rewrite**

**enjoy**

**Lauz**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

Learning Something New

* * *

I was an ordinary eleven-year-old girl or so I thought, until a mysterious man came to my house in the middle of July. I ran to the door when I heard the bell ring on Saturday morning, there was a tall man with long white hair and long tangly beard, he wore half moon glasses that sat on his broken nose never in my life had I seen somebody so old, but I thought it would be very rude of my to ask.

'Hello mister, what can I do for you?' I asked inquisitively staring at the weird clothes he was wearing with my head poked around the edge of the door.

'Hello, my name is Albus Dumbledore, might I ask if your parents are at home?' polity asked Dumbledore.

'Yes my mother is, would you like to come inside?' I replied sweetly, when he nodded I open the door to let him in.

'Mum there's a man here to see you' I called, out to my mother, who was making muffins in the kitchen with Petunia, my older sister. Julie Evans (my mother) walked into the entranceway to meet our guest.

'Hello, how may I help you?' asked Julie, as she led Dumbledore into the dinning room where we sat down.

'I'm a Albus Dumbledore, and I am hear to inform you that you draughter Lily has a special Quality, that not very many people have but she has the opportunity to learn about it at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry' informed Dumbledore, I look at him in awe and Mum just looked shocked but not very surprised because I was able to do amazing things that they had no explanation for.

'I guess that's the explanation we've been waiting for, so she's a witch, and she can learn at this school and make friends with people like her?' Asked Julie.

'I must make a few things clear, the magical community is not to be known by those that never need to, we don't want to spread fear in the muggle community, non-magical people.' He added catching my confused look, 'Lily is not to use magic outside of school until she becomes of age at seventeen, we magical folk have only seven years school starting at eleven instead of 12 years starting at six, Lily will also require a few things for school and you will find everything she needs in Diagon Ally, I will show you how to get there tomorrow. This letter has a list of everything she will need and where she needs to be to get the school train. Any questions?' concluded Dumbledore, handing me the letter, I thought about asking if my friend Serverus Snape had got in too, but decided against it.

'With no Questions I must be off, I will be hear tomorrow at ten-thirty to help with collecting you school supplies. See you tomorrow Lily I hope to get to know you better as your headmaster.' Dumbledore left and I ran out of her house, clutching my letter, to tell Serverus what had just happened. I found him staring at a piece of parchment under the large oak tree, that we have had many a conversation under its gargantuan canopy.

'Hi, Sev, Guess what?' I asked excitedly making Snape jump at the sound of my voice, he thought my voice could calm anybody down.

'What happened Lily?' Snape answered.

'He came, I'm in just like you said I'd be, did you get in to Sev?' I said waving the letter under his nose.

'What do you think that is?' pointing to the letter on the ground. We talk excitedly about Hogwarts and the spells and charms we would learn, we talked until I had to go home for dinner but promised that we would sit together on the train together.

* * *

I woke up on the September 1st and thought that I was the luckiest girl in the world, for today I'd be starting Hogwarts. I put some last minute things into my trunk and made sure that I had everything I needed and then I put Midnight (the cat I got when I was eight) and the eagle owl my parents had gotten me so I could write home whenever I wished, into their travelling cages, and put them, my trunk and a bag at the front door. I then walked into the kitchen to see my father Jonathan (John) Evans cooking breakfast.

'Daddy?' I whispered

'Princess your up, I hope you didn't think I was going to miss my daughter going away to school till christmas you've got another thing coming missy!' Dad said pulling me into his arms.

'There's nothing I could want more' I replied. Later that day my her sister Petunia and I were settle the back of our car while my father put my things into the trunk of the car. When we got to Kings Cross we were wondering how to get onto the platform, then all of a sudden I hear.

'Come on James this way to platform 9 3/4 didn't want to be late to Hogwarts now do we?' I headed in the direction I heard voice only to see a pretty woman with dark burgundy hair similar to my own and deep blue eyes that simply shone, dragging a small young boy with messy raven hair and the most amazing hazel eyes I had ever seen, they were covered with round glasses that highlighted his eyes.

'Excuse me, we don't know how to get on to the platform.' I asked

'Muggle-born are we?' she waited for me to nod before continuing 'I'm Elizabeth Potter and this is my son James he'll be starting Hogwarts to this year too. Now you just walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten, do a bit of a run if your nervus.' Explained Elizabeth

'Good luck' said James as he sprinted through the barrier 'oh boy, James!' Elizabeth Squealed as she ran after her son. I looked to my parents they were either side of me holding the trolley as I started to run as the wall came closer and closer I braced myself for the impacted that never came. I could hear the chattering of kids as they met up with friends that they haven't seen for months, the hooting of dozens of owls and the screaming of my name in the distance, when I opened my eyes I saw Serverus Snape running towards me, but I just looked away _"I thought I told him to leave me alone"_ I thought angrily, I pushed my trolley towards the train to find a compartment. I dragged my trunk through the train and into a compartment; I was having trouble lifting my trunk on to the luggage rack, when the boy from the platform passed by.

'Need help?' he asked as he walked into the compartment. I nodded shyly as we lifted the trunk.

'There was that so hard?'

'Do you know how much stuff I put in there' I snapped

'Okay, okay, I'm James Potter. You're that muggle-born girl aren't you?' asked James

'Yes, I am, and my name is Lily Evans and you're the boy with the messy hair!' I joked

'Family trait can't help it' Laughed James 'do you mind if I share the compartment with you, so your not alone for the whole train ride, if it's okay with you?' He added as I sat down.

'Yeah why not, not like anybody else is going to join me?' I replied.


	2. The Train Ride

Chapter 2

The Train Ride

* * *

I was sitting on the train watching the hills roll by, not bothering to pay any attention to the four boys in the compartment. There was James Potter, Peter Petigrew, a small mouse like boy that I couldn't understand why I was scared of him, Remus Lupin was next he had spent most of the trip reading a book he said when I asked that it was very interesting, the last boy had an odd sense of humour I never found the things that he found funny, funny. His name was Sirius Black, but back to ignorance, I couldn't give a damn what they were doing for I had a war going on in my head involving one Severus Snape and my sense of dignity, _why did he have to be so convincing I wish I never read that letter. Now Tuney hates me!_ I thought angrily as the tears I had been suppressing for the passed two hours leaked out of my eye _damn it_ I thought as I punched the seat and started to sob catching the attention of everyone in the compartment.

'What's wrong Lily? Why are you crying?' Asked James

'N-nothing' I stammered

'It's not nothing! What is making you so upset?' asked Remus but the compartment door opened before I could answer Severus opening the door I looked at him with pure disgust in my eyes, the boys looked way from me knowing I might bite their heads off too.

'I _don't_ want to talk to you!' my voice shaking as I wiped the tears out of my eyes.

'Why not?'

'Tuney h-hates me! Because we saw the letter from Dumbledore'

'So what?' I stunned by his ignorance and glared at him.

'So she's my sister' my tone loathe full

'She's only a-' but he caught himself remembering my temper. Though I did not take any notice busying myself by drying tears without drawing attention to myself.

'But we're going!' he said trying, dismally, to hide the exhilaration in his voice. 'We're off to Hogwarts!' I nodded the thought slightly lifting my sprits, mopping my eyes trying without triumph to stop the stream of tears.

'You'd better be in Slytherin' said Snape this made James join the conversation.

'Slytherin?' James snorted 'who _wants_ to be in Slytherin? I'd think I'd leave, wouldn't you?' he asked Sirius.

'My whole families been in Slytherin' he said

'Blimey!' said James ' and I thought you seemed all right' Sirius grinned

'Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading if you got the choice?'

James lifted an invisible sword.

'"Gryffindore where dwell the brave at heart" like my dad' Snape made a small disapproving noise, James turned on him.

'Got a problem with that?'

'No,' said Snape, though his slight sneer said otherwise. 'If you'd rather be brawny the brainy-'

'So where are you hoping to go seeing as your neither?' Sirius interjected.

As both of them roared with laughter, I sat up rather flushed and looked at them in dislike. _And to think I was considering being friends with those two, humph!_ I thought as I ran for the door grabbing Snape's hand along the way.

'Come on Severus lets find another compartment'

'Oooooo...' was James and Sirius' poorly managed attempt at my 'lofty sounding' voice. 'See ya! Snivellus' James called as I slammed the door in his face. We eventually found a compartment to sit the remainder of the trip; I looked for my bag remembering that I'd left it behind. Just as I went to go get it the door crept open, to my surprise Remus was standing there-wait a sec, is that my bag! Did he really come to return my bag or is he as tried to the dumbo twins as I am-.

'You left these behind, I thought you might want your pets to!'

'Thanks a bunch Remus, I mean it. I was just going to go get them my self' I helped him put to trunk onto the luggage rack and I finally let Midnight out to have a stretch before I noticed that Severus was staring strangely at Remus. _I wonder what his problem is? Oh well, as long as I think Remus is a nice enough person who cares what Sev thinks, well I do but that doesn't matter we're JUST friends_ I thought as the hills rolled by.

Before I new what hit me (Severus you going to die for hitting me! Die Severus die) we were at Hogmeade station.

'Ow! That really hurt Sev. Your really, really going to die for this you know how easily I bruise!' I shrieked at him, I guess he'll never do that ever again.

'Sorry, Lil' but I was already on the platform. I saw the obtuse dim thick dense slow dull brainless dim-witted James Potter and Sirius Black laughing their As-butts (no matter how far I am from my mother she will always hear me curse, damn you mother and you fantastic hearing!) heads off, my head came up with so many curse word in inappropriate names and phrases to yell at them but would never (I hope mum can't read my mind? Oh shi-shitake mushrooms I'm going to hell if she can!). Yet again it took another jab in the arm from Severus-I spoke to soon- (I swear in going to Kill him if he doesn't stop that) to notice we we're at the front to the great hall.

'When I call out your name step forward and put on the hat and you will be sorted in to your house, they are Gryffindore, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin, your house will be like your family. You triumphs will earn you points, any rule breaking and you will lose points. Agnew, Alexander' was sorted into Ravenclaw. As the sorting continued I slowly got more and more nervus, I shot a scowl at 'Black, Sirius' as he was sorted in to Gryffindore. I took notice of one girl; she just looks like a girl who lives on my street. 'Dyer, Kate' (OMG she is the Girl from my street) was sorted into Gryffindore, before I new what I was thinking my name was called. 'Evans, Lily' oh my, _okay Lily relax the hat isn't going to bit you head off_ trying to calm my self down as I sat on the stool. Almost as soon as the hat was placed on my head it screamed 'Gryffindore'. I almost ran to the Gryffindore table and sat down on the opposite side to Black. The sorting crept on, reaching the 'M's' and there was another boy who I knew; 'McCabe, Andrew' I recognised as a boy from my 'old' school was also put into Gryffindore. I was fairly unhappy to see that James Potter and Peter Petigrew were sorted on to Gryffindore but had no complaints with Remus Lupin. I striated up to see Severus get sorted.

'Snape, Severus' I hoped he got what he wanted but a small part wanted him to be in Gryffindore, but my hope was short lived for the moment that hat touched his tiny greasy head yelled 'Slytherin'.

At the end of the sorting Dumbledore stood up.

'Let the feast begin' suddenly all this food appeared out of no-where.

'Wow!'

'Amazed by all the food or how it appeared?' asked an unfamiliar voice. It came from the second-year-boy sitting next to me; he had light raven hair, ocean blue/green eyes that seemed to look into your very soul, and a light spray of freckles across the middle of his face.

'Appeared! Never have I seen anything like it' I was completely dumbstruck

'My names Dylan, Dylan Howlett, what's your name?'

'Lily, Lily Evans, nice to meet you Dylan.' I replied in the nicest way possible, considering that he's a year older than me and freaked me out by cute he looked, but mother had always said that I'm only old enough to date when I'm eighty three years old but I think that she come around in three years of growing up. After I had stuffed my self to bursting point we were let go. We first years followed one of the prefects who showed us to Gryffindore tower, I was quite happy with how all this was going until I got an unwelcome tap on the shoulder.

'Hey, Evans? That's you names right?' asked an idiotic James Potter.

'My name is Lily Evans, and there's no reason that you should need to remember that. But I don't think that your tiny peanut sized brain could even comprehend anything for that matter!' I said and laughed when I saw the look on his face nothing could possibly describe that look or the feeling I had. I fell asleep happily that night, and had and almost perfect week.

* * *

So, so, so sorry this took so long but I had lot on my mind, with no parents for this week, FREEDOM AT LAST. Damn my brothers at home, I'll just have to kill him. So enjoy this while it lasts and please don't spend all you time on the computer while you get better at typing you lose you social life, or lack of one.

Lauz


	3. Reflections

Just so you know I do not own James, Lily, Peter, Remus, Sirius or any other names listed in the book but do own Dylan, Kate and Andrew for they are not listed in the book because they are the names of my old School mates.

* * *

Chapter 3

Reflections

* * *

_Dear Mum, Dad and Tuney,_

_So sorry I haven't written very much but I'll make up for it now. I know that I'll get the 411 when you see me but please understand why I did these things._

_**1**__**st**__** of October 1971**_

I was walking to my Transfiguration class, talking to my friends, well more like arguing, Kate Dyer, she's got bright Sky blue eyes, light milky brown hair and silky smooth porcelain skin with very few freckles, Andrew, a small mousy boy who had semi-curly brown hair, and pale creamy skin. We were the muggle-born's of Gryffindore so we stay together a protected each other from most Slytherin's, but Severus only seemed to call Kate and Andrew the dreaded word that is frowned upon by all of the teachers and most of the student body.

'Lily, I can't understand why you hang around with _him_ he's just as bad as the rest of the Slytherins' argued Kate she had been going on about Severus ever since the first time he walk me to DADA.

'Oh give it a rest Kay nothing is going to change my mind! So can we please talk about something else, please' I pleaded

'No, Lily, you need to see the point of these they aren't very nice people, today it's verbal in a few years it's going to be much worse, lord knows what their going to do with their lives the only thing we can be curtain of is that is will not be good. Lily you know that our world has a threat growing and nothing will stand in you-know-who's way and you know that we have to stick to our own kind, with the people like us' replied Andrew

'Andy how long have you have you felt this way? You were the one who said it didn't matter what house your in as long as you kind, Severus is kind, you just don't see it' I was really pis-unhappy with them at that point but I did see the point they had it wasn't fair that I Severus was treating me differently to everyone else.

'Hey guys, I understand where your coming from but I still don't think Severus could do any of the things you say he could, can we just not talk about this' I compromised, Kate and Andrew were looking at me funny but they sort of looked surprised.

'Fine, but Lily, you will see over time I know you will' Kate finally said.

_As you can see I've got some persistent friends, they really are the best. They made it easier to stay away from home. But despise the many good points of my year at Hogwarts there were the fair share of dare I say fights._

_**14**__**th**__** of January 1971**_

'What's your problem?'

'I have no problem, Snivellus is just a waste of time and space' I was infuriated with him. He had no rite to be that jerkish.

'What makes you think that you can be to most selfish, arrogant, conceited, pig-headed, overconfident, egotistical, condescending, jerk I've ever had the displeasure to meet, and I know a lot of jerks!' I shrieked I felt as if my throat was being torn out.

'Whoa, Evans calm down I wasn't going to hurt him! Just scare him'

'You just don't get it to you Potter? Know one has the right to rule over others blood shouldn't matter! Who they are, personality matters Potter, you should get some sense in your life' by this time tears had started to burn in the back of my eyes if I ever let them fall-lets not think about it.

'James, go just go Lily needs to go to the hospital wing. Do you see how distressed she's getting lay off.' Yelled Kate running to Lily's aid

'But she never had to get into this, and why and you defending her anyway you're my cousin, you should side with me!' yelled James

'You don't get it, James! Just drop it you'll never win when you pick fights with every one. She's my friend and I'm going to look out for her just like you would with Sirius or Remus or Peter you would do anything for your mates, well so would I! Lily come on you need a calming draft, let go' settled Kate as she helped me up to the hospital wing to see madam Brooks.

_This year had many of those moments but I think I came to a truce with Potter he stops picking on people and I leave him alone no matter how many pranks those 'marauders' do._

_Believe it or not I've learnt a lot, I got and average of –o which was the second best in our year. I see you at kings cross in two weeks._

_I miss you all so much_

_Love_

_Lily Rosalie Evans_


	4. Never Knew What To Expect

Please review and let me know what you think

* * *

Chapter 4

Days of Summer

* * *

'Lily are you listening to me? Lily?' but I wasn't paying attention my eyes unfocused staring out the window wondering about what James had said to me earlier he mentioned something about a Quidditch world cup, guess he thought I'd be interested.

_**2 hours ago**_

'_Lily hey, wait up, I need to talk to you for a minute' yelled James as I dragged my trunk into the entrance hall I was almost glad not to be in a verbal sparing match with him._

'I really wanted to apologise about the... trouble I've caused you this year, I was so out of line picking on Sniv-Snape this year, I was hopping that you would forgive, er, me for all the calming drafts madam Brooks shoved down you throat and that, er, that we could be friends, maybe?' James seemed to have trouble finding words. I was a little surprised by this sudden turn of events but hoped for a decent out come.

'Yeah, maybe that could work out. Tell me. When did you decide to be the good guy here?' I asked everything was I mystery around James I wasn't able to read his expression on his face like Kate or Sirius.

'Well being the bad guy can be a little tyring. Hey do you know about the Quidditch world cup coming up next month? I was wondering if you would like to go with my friends Remus' mother got tickets and there was a extra and Remus wants you to come.' James was kink of begging me to accept the offer I mean it was unfair to play the Remus card James knows as well as I that I would do anything (almost) for him.

'I'd have to check with my parents first but other than that I'd love to go, who's playing?' my voice sounded to eager to know, I was never in this life time going to spill that I loved Quidditch to James and Sirius they would corner me and force Quidditch talk out of me for hours.

'Scotland's Pride of Portee and Australia's Melbourne Storm, why are you so eager?'

'No reason!' I yelled back as I ran to meet Kate and Andrew at the gates.

An exasperated Kate brought me back to the present situation, Kate had her famous 'what the hell were you day-dreaming about?' face on and I had know intention to of telling her about James' invite.

'Hey Lil, what wrong with you do you have a sudden death wish or something, even James knows not to piss Kate off!' asked a nervus Andrew, you'll see that Kate has a habit of mess with her and you die attitude to almost everything witch would make her the perfect person for Sirius but they are ever at logger-heads they never stop arguing, they argue over home-work to Quidditch, it's like world war three but with out all the Germans. Anyway, lets get back and get this over with.

'James asked me to the Quidditch world cup during the summer' OH MY GOD did that just come out of my mouth. Yes it did, oh how I wish I had I time-turner.

'REALLY, when, where, why?' probed Kate

'Just before we left the school grounds, entrance hall and I DON'T KNOW' I really don't need this conversation to be out there for all to see so lets just fast forward one hour.

**One hour later**

After the 'conversation' I went for a much needed walk to the luggage compartment to think 'bout what I had done. Why did I tell her of all people the James asked me to the Quidditch world cup? Because I don't think, I never think, I always need to talk to some one, but that's why I have Nathan Hewitt! Nathan was a fellow first year Gryffindore, he had bright red Curly hair that went everywhere but it never bothered him, he was very freckly but all that never matter to any-one because if were a Gryffindore and needed someone to talk to you talked to Nathan he knew everything 'bout every one but never told any ones secrets he's the most trust worthy person I've ever met, even Potter trusted him! Anyway, as I was sitting in on an unknown trunk taking the crap out of myself someone open the door and asked.

'Evans, are you all right? I saw you walking in the hallway with the 'I'm going to kill you potter' look on your face and that can only mean trouble for some one or some thing you never know which with you you're so unpredictable, in a good way' James added carefully not wanting to set a short fuse.

'Its just Kate she seems to read to much into things?' I replied making sure to imply that I was no harm to him but to Kate, it was possible, if no body stoped me. But I knew James would.

'The Quidditch world cup?'

'How did you know? Did you hear?'

'Yes and no, you see Kate's Father was the one to get us the tickets and so she was going to ask you to came, naturally but as I like to mess with her I got to you first, before I came to fine you I ran into her and she gave me quite a mouth full and don't worry she's not mad at you.'

'Why would I worry?'

'You had you 'Kate's got her fight face on' look'

'Do you know all my looks or just those two?'

'Now it's the 'James your pissing me off' look. Yeah I know almost all of you looks.' This continued till the train rolled to a stop and we had to get off. I went to meet my parents.

'DAD, I've missed you so, so much' as I dropped my trunk and ran in to fathers arms. 'Can I you some thing?'

'You just did, but you can ask another'

'James asked me if I would like to go to the Quidditch World cup and I'd really like to go but I need your permission to go. Please?' I begged

'Let me talk to his parents first to make sure I know you'll be safe okay!' I nodded and lead him over to the potters. They were talking to who I guessed was Remus' mother and Peter's father, Sirius was looking, with little effort to find his parents (he never liked his Parents his was talking 'bout going to the potters for the summer, talk 'bout avoiding people).

'Hi James, this is my father, Jonathan Evans' I said slightly bored

'Hey Evans what's with the 'I'd rather be anywhere but here' look?' I just stuck my tongue out at him. 'Lily this is my younger sister Lavender she's starting Hogwarts next year. Lavender, Lily, Lily, Lavender.' Lavender was I foot shorter than her brother and had the same red hair and her mothers, in fact she was I mini version of her mother but her eyes were the same electric blue her father had, James and I talked 'bout Quidditch until he asked.

'When did you get so into Quidditch, if I knew you like it this much I would have brought it up I long time ago.'

'I did some research for my younger brother who has shown some magical prospects so he might be going to Hogwarts in September' I replied dryly

'Lily-Rose you going to go to the cup and if your brother get accepted to Hogwarts he gets to go to' dad said pulling me way

'Dad that's great, bye James'

'love the 'Dad don't use that name in public' face, priceless' teased James as I dragged dad to the car to go home where I would give my pillow a good and proper bashing.


	5. The Lead Up

Cannotstopwriting: it's true that great minds think alike, so we must one day rule the world with our fan fiction. You're my only reviewer so don't stop, please.

* * *

Chapter 5

The Lead Up

* * *

I was home for all of ten minutes when a very unfortunate owl flies into my bedroom window (poor little thing). I went over to the window to let Andrew's owl in. he was always so worried 'bout everything. I gave Eclipse an owl treat and sent him on his way then read the letter.

_Dear Lily,_

_Just making sure you go home all right. I was really happy to see my little brother and sister, my sister's has started kinder garden, isn't that great. My brother I might be going to Hogwarts next year too, my mothers a little ill though but the Doctor says it's nothing, so I'll try not to worry about it too much. You know me and worrying, remember when you got fell off Dylan's broomstick? God you had me worried._

_I'll keep you posted_

_Summer wishes_

Andrew Fredric McCabe

I felt I little sorry 'bout his mother but I decided not to write back now but when I had something more than unpacking and trashing my room to write. So I went to the park with my Dairy to record the day's events (very interesting events), I was sitting on the park bench when somebody walked up behind me.

'Hello, Sev' with out looking around to see If it was him.

'You have to stop doing that it's kind creepy' Snape was always scare of the fact I could tell whose coming up behind me by the sound of their foot steps.

'Can't It's who I am! So what did you want?' I asked pointedly. Snape just looked to his feet and mumbled some thing incoherent before...

'Are you going to the Quidditch world cup with Potter?' all I could do was stare at him, _why did he care? Why was he acting, so much, like my sister? All high and mighty and that I should never do anything that would upset him! How dare he!_ I thought angrily.

'Why go you care, Sev? Kate, Remus, Peter, Sirius and Andrew are going to be there! So I'm going with Potter's family, so what?' I yelled back, how could he harbor such a feeling of dislike towards Potter? Was he just jealous that I was going with Potter and that he couldn't take me? He was acting so, I don't know, but I need some space, I'll talk to him when I come back from the Cup. By the time I'd cleared my head and thought about everything, the cup, Severus, James Potter, Kate and Andrew, the Marauders, I was know where near finding out why Severus felt this way to be honest I don't know how he could despised Potter so much, okay I can but he doesn't even know him. I'm the one fighting to save him so he should respect so he should respect my decisions. When I did finally did get home I went up to my room to find a small cream coloured owl sitting out side my window sill. This was Kate's beloved owl, which I had grown to love so much; Cookie (Believe it or not she named the thing Cookie) had two letters in her beak. I took them and saw that one was from Kate and the other was from James.

Dear Lily,

How are you? Has Andrew written to you yet? He's so cute that way, always worrying never thinking 'bout himself. Okay Lily we are (James and I) coming to take you on next Saturday. James will send you all the details to give to you parents that are this other letter. Hope you have a lovely week see you next Saturday.

Don't kill your brother, Jake.

Lots of love Kate Elizabeth Dyer

I took the other letter that had James' hand writing on it and slowly walk down the stairs to the kitchen when I knew my father was making dinner, I sniffed the air, Roast Chicken with Carrot, pea's and potato, my favorite.

'Daddy, I just got the letter letting you know all the details for the cup.' I said as I gave the letter to my father and sat at the table. I only had to wait five minutes or so until dad served dinner for the two of us, (my mother was with petunia and she was at a friends house.) 'I get pick up next Saturday'

'That's fine Lily-Rose you'll have a great time I just know it'

**One week later**

'Bye Daddy, mum, Jake make sure to give Tuney hell from me while I'm gone okay' I whispered the last bit into jakes ear. Then made my way to the fireplace the got to Kate's house by the flu network 'I'll see you before school starts or at Kings Cross' giving my brother one last hug before jumping into the green flames and saying 'Dyer manor'


	6. Australia vs Scotland

Chapter 6

Australia Verse's Scotland

* * *

As I was flying on my pillow of Green smoke making my way to Kate's where all our friends would be waiting for us to get back, I couldn't stop my mind straying towards James. James with his cute messy black hair and the most brilliant blue eyes I had ever seen, okay what am I thinking I can't think this was about Potter that just wouldn't be right we can't go for five minutes without fighting, holy Crap I'm turning into my sister! She can't get through a single conversation without bitting your head off; it was at that moment I fell head first out Kate fireplace. I braced myself for the head splitting Crash that never came; as it turns out the wonderful James Potter caught me before I could to any damage that would mangle my face horribly.

'Thanks Potter,' I said as I got to my feet.

'Your well come Evans' he replied.

'Andrew, how are you? Hows your mother? Hows little Rina? Hows Eddie...?' I continued asking pointless questions until Kate put her hand over my mouth, but I fort her off, feeling I little silly I've never asked so many in my life, well school doesn't count.

'I guess I was little worried about you Andrew!' I said I little embarrassed

'A little that's a very big under statement, Evans' I shot my harshest glares at Potter and he shrank into the corner.

'Watch your mouth Potter.'

'What did Prongs do now?' Asked a strangely familiar voice. Enter Sirius Black, a fairly handsome boy with black shoulder length fairly wavy hair, one look from those black eyes could get him anything he wanted, but luckily it had no affect on me.

'Nothing, just stating the facts and I want to see that 'James I'm going to kill you one of these days if you don't shut you trap right now' Look' shrugged James whispering the last part then I noticed the only one of the four that I could stand having a conversation with.

'Remus how do you put up with these, these, I can't even think of a word too describe them'

All Remus did was laugh.

**The Next Day**

It was around Four o'clock in the morning when I got an annoying visit from the Richmond Wake-up Fairy, I groaned and pulled the blanket up and over my head not wanting to get up just yet.

'Come on Lily, time to get to the world cup' whined Kate.

'Sleep...Now...Away...Kate...Die!' was all I managed to growl at her before she grabbed my sheets and pulled them off the bed, _Kate you're dead! I mean it! DEAD!_

'Lily we need to go in half an hour so get up!' yelled Kate. I pulled my pillow out and shoved it onto my head to drown out Kate's annoying nagging voice. But much to my dismay Dear old Kate had a back up plan.

'GET UP! GET UP! GET UP...' yelled James and Sirius all the while jumping in my bed, to escape I purposely rolled off the bed luckily managing to grab Potters leg and pulling him down alone with me.

'Ow... my leg' whined Potter as I got up and attempted to flatten my hair bed head.

'Your lucky that's all you hurt Potter!' I snapped as I ran to the shower knowing that wetting my hair would be the only was to fix the Birds nest.

**World Cup**

I could hardly contain my excitement. Scotland's Pride of Portee were my favourite team, especially the seeker Jasper Swan he was in my opinion the best seeker in the series. The game had just started when Scotland's Chasers had the quaffle and scored. Then just as quickly as it had started it ended Scotland 370 – Australia 350.

'Fork it over, McCabe you lost' I gloated flaunting my ability to predict the future or at least the results of Quidditch match.

'Fine you won! Kate remind me never to bet against Lily Again. Ever!' Andrew pleaded

'Can do! Now lets all get to our tent and play...'-'No Kate absolutely not I will not play that Game with him!' I pleaded-'Spin the bottle _Truth or DARE' _Kate finished in her sing song voice

'Erg! Don't you have ears?' I yelled

'Lils cool it nothing bad will happen' Kate replied

_That's what you think! I_ thought as I entered that tent


	7. Truth or Dare

Chapter 7

Truth or Dare

* * *

We walked in to the tent, sat on in a circle and put a bottle in the middle.

'So how will this Truth or Dare thing work?' asked Remus

'Okay, the rules! 1 we start by spinning the bottle, 2 who ever it lands on chooses truth or dare, 3 the person who spun the bottle shoots the dare or asked the question. If you fail a dare you have to KISS the darer!' Kate explained

'No, no, no, you've got to be kidding, right' said Jessica Greengrass, one of the many that Kate had invited to the cup. Jessica a honey blonde Ravenclaw second year, there also was James potter, Sirius black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Loreine Madley another Gryffindor Second year, she liked to be called Reine, there was a rumor going around the school that she was Empathic and according to the information available in the school library, some one who has empathic abilities eyes change with their mood they are able feel the present and thoughts of those around them, Reine had milky brown semi straight hair her hair also had minor tone of color that changes with her mood, Melody Maroway a fellow Gryffindor who Has Five elder sisters and younger brother, Katherine Bundy a Hufflepuff Second year and Kevin and Serina Brown, Twin muggle borns in Hufflepuff. Kate was seen, mostly as the social butterfly flitting from flower to flower, from person to person.

'No, I'm not kidding come on were only twelve and you only have to do it if you fail to complete your dare!' Kate sang

'Kate how could you do this!' I whispered in to her ear

'Hey, Evans, just let your hair down for once and have some harmless fun!' Potter said shooting his award-winning smile at unfortunately, I could not help but swoon._ No I can't let him do this to me._

'Shut it, potter you just want to kiss me! Don't cha' I retorted, just as I had planned it left potter stunned

'Lets get this game started, but first I want everyone to introduce themselves' Kate started 'lets go around in the Circle'

'Hi I'm Jessica Greengrass' she said in a soft tone

'James Potter but I'm sure you all know that' Potter always with the pigheadedness

'Sirius Black'

'Remus Lupin'

'Loreine Madley, call me Reine'

Melody Maroway'

'Andrew McCabe or Andy'

'Peter Pettigrew'

'Katherine Bundy or Kathy'

'and we're Kevin and Serina Brown' I ended the introductions

'Lets get this bottle spinning' Kate said as she spun the bottle, it landed on Remus. Now I knew that Remus had a little crush on Kate ever since he lad eyes on her but how didn't, I mean she the prettiest girl in our year level and she knows it!

'Okay Remus Truth or dare, Lily cast the spells' she whisper the last part. I cast both spells and one the Severus had created.

I nodded to Kate when I was done.

'Truth' Remus looked a little nervous, though that might be an understatement

'What to ask? What to ask?' Kate pondered

'Hurry up Kay your killing me here!' James whined

'Okay do you a crush on anyone in own year?' she asked finally, she knew as well as I that Remus had I crush on her, but she wants confirmation.

'Spill it Remus' Sirius yelled in frustration.

'Y-ye-yes, I-I D-do.' He stammered and he was blushing terribly

'Wonder who the lucky Girl is' James pondered

'Oh I know who it is!' both Kate and Remus stared daggers into my back 'don't worry Remus' I winked at Kate 'I'm not telling anyone! So potter don't bother asking' I finished James pouted for a moment then concentrated on the game

'My turn' Remus sang as he spun the bottle it landed on Kevin 'okay truth or dare'

'Dare what else!' Kevin replied

'I dare you to go and write 'cheating Loser' on Kate's brothers forehead, with out waking him, that's what he get for cheating on my sister!' Remus Dared the moment Kevin walked out a small viewing screen appeared on the table. Kate's brother Samuel had dated his sister and this summer he'd broken up with her and Remus swore to get him back. Kevin Successfully completed the dare and was greeted back with roaring cheers.

'Congrats Kev!' Serina sang. As Kevin sung the bottle, it landed on Jessica.

'Truth or Dare, Jess'

'um, Truth, I guess' she whispered

'Do you or do you not have I crush on one James Andrew Potter?' Kevin asked, Both James and I sat up slightly waiting for her to answer.

'Yes' a new emotion ripped though me, jealousy? No it can't be jealousy! Why would I care if someone else likes Potter, I don't like him! I can't, can I? While I was pondering that in my head kate, Andrew, peter, Sirius, serina, Katherine, Reine, Melody, and James had all their turns. When James spun the bottle it landed on me, Shit.

'What have I got to loose, truth!' I should have said dare

'okay, would you ever consider going on a date with me?' crap I have no choice

'Yes! Only if you smartened up, stopped being such a conceded, egotistical, Jurkish, selfish, ass wipe you've always been and I don't see that changing any time soon!' I'm smart

'so you've got the third eye or something?' James snapped

'nope just realistic'

* * *

a/n i have another chapter ready but i will not post it until i get more than one review!

Lauz


	8. Time Goes By

Chapter 8

Time Goes By

* * *

Starring out the window watching the country hills role by, I had so many thoughts clouding my mind, ever since that night at the world cup. It was hard to concentrate. James and I had broken our verbal truce and were not on the road to being friends any time soon. Quite the opposite, every time I saw him I'd lose it, we'd en up fighting. I looked around the compartment to see Andrew with his nose in a book, Kate playing exploding snap with my brother Jake, Melody and her brother Jasper, and Reine who seemed to be deep in meditation or something. Suddenly the compartment door opened and there stood Nathan.

Hello, Lily, I was wondering if, um you'd like to come and sit with me?' he asked nervously, as I got up kate gave me her _you WILL tell me EVERYTHING_ look

'yeah why not?' I replied in my usual sweet tone

'So how have your holiday's been?' he asked. We spent the rest of the ride talking.

At Hogwarts

I got off the train with Nathan we headed toward the carriages when I saw _them_. Potter and Jessica were holding hands and unfortunately Potter was tormenting some other poor second year Slytherin.

'Honestly can't he leave the Slytherins alone!' I said to Nathan

'it looked like Snape was begging for it, I mean he did speak first.' He replied

'Severus?' I whispered, before I walked, more like ran over to Potter dragging Nathan by the hand, he didn't seem to mind.

'HEY, Potter, what do you think you're doing?' I screamed

'Just teaching Snivellus a lesson his mother should have done!' James replied droping Jessica's hand

'you just wait Potter on day I'll kick you ass into the next century!' I screamed

'MISS EVANS, language! Both you and mr Potter have detention with me' scolded professor Dumbledore? I know what your thinking, when has Dumbledore given out detention?

November 21st 1973

'thought we ere supposed to be friends' Severus said saldly 'best friends'

'we are Sev, but I don't like some of the people your hanging around with! I'm sorry, but I detest Avery and Mulciber. Mulciber! What do you see in him. Sev? He's creepy! Do you know what he tried to do to Mary Macdonald, the other day?' I yelled leaning back on the pillar we walked past and looked up at his thin shallow face. Not believing that he would be a part of something like that.

'that was nothing' he said 'just a laugh, that's all'

'it was dark magic, and if you think that's funny-'

'what about the stuff potter and his mates get up to?' He Demanded, why was he bring up Potter for?

'What's Potter got to do with anything?' I snapped

'they sneak around at night. And there's something weird about that Lupin, where does he keep going?'

'He's ill' I whispered 'they say he's ill...'

'every month at the FULL moon?'

'I know your theory' I said coldly 'why are you so obsessed with them any way? Why do you care what they do at night?'

'I'm just trying to show you they're not as wonderful as everyone seems think they are' the intensity of his voice made me blush slightly

'they don't use dark magic though' I dropped my voice to a whisper 'And you're being really ungrateful. I heard what happened the other night. You were sneaking down to the tunnel by the whomping willow and James Potter saved you from what evers down there-' sev's face twisted in anger and hate, I'd hit a nerve.

'Saved? Saved? You think he was playing the hero? He was saving his neck and his friend too. Your not going to-I wont let you-'

'Let me! Let me' I snapped and glared as he stepped back

'I didn't mean-I just don't want to see you made a fool of-He fancies you. Potter Fancies you!' this surprised me, he looked like he was in pain 'And he's not ... Everyone thinks ... big Qudditch hero ...' sev continued until it rendered him incoherent.

'I know James Potter's an arrogant toe rag' I said cutting him off 'I don't need you to tell me that. But Mulciber and Avery's idea of humor is just evil. EVIL, Sev. I don't know how you can be friend with them' truth be told I hated most of Severus' friends.

'Hey, Evans can I talk to you for I minute, Alone' James' voice asked, I turn around to see Potter Dragging his rather reluctant girlfriend Jessica Green-Grass.

'I'll see you later Sev, what do you want Potter? I thought I made it very clear I never wanted to hear you voice again' I said in a sickly sweet voice

'Just to ask you if you'll go out with me?' that set me off, I have a very emotional base for my accidental magic, thus when I slapped Potter the window shattered

'James' Jessica Exclaimed as she elbowed him in the gut

'Jess, I just wanted to piss Evans off, your still my Girl he said Kissing her.

'Get a room' I yelled before running down the hallway, window smashing as I went.

* * *

I posted this chapter because lilyflower102 asked for it but I wont be so nice next time I really want your feed back let me know if you have any questions, or suggestions on how to make it better please review


	9. Fated to Happen

Chapter 9

Fated to happen

June 22nd 1976

I was sitting in the great hall finishing my Defence Against the Dark Arts OWL when the examiner, Professor Flitwick calls 'five minutes left'. Since I was done I looked around the room to see Sev with his nose practically touching the paper, I giggled at the sight. Then I spotted potter he had turned to look at Sirius, then glanced at Remus who looked a little pale and peaky, not surprising though the full moon was three nights ago. The OWL ended and the hall erupted in chatter I went to find my friends Kate, Melody, Reine, Jess (who after she got dump by Potter in fourth year had been reluctant to leave my side), Katrina, Andrew and Anthony. It seemed everyone was heading for the lake it was really good day, so we went to. I sat with my back against a tree trunk, pulled out my favourite book.

'Did you like question ten, moony?' I heard Black ask remus

'Loved it' he replied '"Give five signs that identify a werewolf" Excellent question!'

'D'you think you got all the signs?' said Potter in mock curiosity

'I think I did' Remus replied seriously 'One: he's sitting in my chair, Two: he's wearing my clothes, Three: his name is Remus Lupin' I sort of tuned out after that, finding the antics of the characters in my book far more interesting than anything that the marauders could provide me with. Five minutes passed and I was pulled out of my fairy tale world by something more real.

'You-wait' Severus panted staring at Potter with pure venom in his eyes 'You-wait'

'wait for what?' Black said coolly 'what are you going to do snivelly, whip your nose on us?'

Severus let loose a long sting of swears and hexes escape his lips but with his wand laying a good ten feet away nothing happened.

'Wash out your mouth' Potter said coldly 'scourify' Sev's mouth filled with a ton of pink soap bubbles that he choked on.

'Leave him ALONE!' I screamed, Potter and Black spun around, Potter's hand immediately jumped in to his hair, messing it up even more. _What is that some kind of nervous reaction?_

'Alright Evans?' Potter's voice had changed; it seemed sultry, sexy, and down right HOT!

'Leave him alone' I said in a deadly whisper trying hard to breath 'what's he done to you?'

"Well," said Potter, appearing to deliberate the point, "it's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean…"

Many of the surrounding students laughed, Black and Pettigrew included, but Remus, still apparently intent on his book, thankfully didn't.

"You think you're funny," I said coldly. "But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him alone."

"I will if you go out with me, Evans," said Potter quickly. "Go on… go out with me and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again."

Behind him, the Impediment Jinx was wearing off. Severus was beginning to inch towards his fallen wand, spitting out soapsuds as he crawled.

"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid," I said.

"Bad luck, Prongs," said Black briskly, and turned back to Snape. "Oy!"

But too late; Severus had directed his wand straight at Potter; there was a flash of light and a gash appeared on the side of James's face, spattering his robes with blood, _seve how could you?_ Potter whirled about: a second flash of light later, Sev was hanging upside-down in the air, his robes falling over his head to reveal skinny, pallid legs and a pair of graying underpants _That's what he gets for hitting me! Wait I can't think that_.

Many people in the small crowd cheered; Black, Potter and Pettigrew roared with laughter.

"Let him down!"

"Certainly," said Potter and he jerked his wand upwards; Sev fell into a crumpled heap on the ground. Disentangling himself from his robes he got quickly to his feet, wand up, but Black said, "Locomotor mortis!" and Sev keeled over again at once, rigid as a board.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I shouted. I had her own wand out now. Potter and Black eyed it warily.

"Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you," said Potter earnestly.

"Take the curse off him, then!"

Potter sighed deeply, then turned to Sev and muttered the counter-curse.

"There you go," he said, as Sev struggled to his feet. "You're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus —"

"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!"

I blinked.

"Fine," I said coolly. "I won't bother in future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, Snivellus."

"Apologize to Evans!" Potter roared at Snape, his wand pointed threateningly at him.

"I don't want you to make him apologize," I shouted, rounding on Potter. "You're as bad as he is."

"What?" yelped Potter. "I'd NEVER call you a - you-know-what!"

"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can - I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK." But what I really wanted to say was _you just lost me my best friend and I don't care how much I've started to like you that year, you'll never grow up to be the man that I want you to be_

I turned on my heel and hurried away.

"Evans!" I heard Potter yell after me. "Hey, EVANS!" but I continued to run, tear flooding over my cheeks

_**Later that night**_

'Lily?' a small voice piped up

'Yes Mary?'

'Snivelly's out side and he wants to talk with you' Mary replied, I groaned I'd rather shag Potter than talk with that slime ball right now. 'and he's threatening to sleep by the portrait hole'

'I'll go and talk with him' I stood up putting my book down and making my way over to the portrait hole, I didn't even need to look around to know that every eye in the room was staring at me most likely they would be waiting to hear me to blast Snape's head off!

I opened to portrait hole to...

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not interested."

"I'm sorry!"

"Save your breath"

"I only came out because Mary told me you were threatening to sleep here."

"I was. I would have done. I never meant to call you Mudblood, it just – "

"Slipped out?" There was no pity in my voice. "It's too late. I've made excuses for you for years. None of my friends can understand why I even talk to you. You and your precious little Death Eater friends – you see, you don't even deny it! You don't even deny that's what you're all aiming to be! You can't wait to join You-Know-Who, can you?"

He opened his mouth, but closed it without speaking.

"I can't pretend anymore. You've chosen your way, I've chosen mine." Tears threatening to break their banks

"No – listen, I didn't mean – "

" – to call me Mudblood? But you call everyone of my birth Mudblood, Severus. Why should I be any different?"

He struggled on the verge of speech, but with a contemptuous look I turned and climbed back through the portrait hole...

That was the last time I talked with my Friend Severus Snape


	10. It’s Funny How Strange Things Turn Out

Chapter 10

It's Funny How Strange Things Turn Out

'Why do I feel so bad? I didn't do anything wrong! How could he do this to me? Why does he affect me like this? God I really hate him right now!'

'Hate who? Not me I hope.' I turn at the sudden addition to my conversation; it was James Potter, standing there with his jet-black hair muggle clothes and round glasses. He was wearing a dark green jumper and dark blue jeans, _he dresses well for I wizard_,

'What do you want, James?' I muttered loud enough for him to hear it.

'You-You called me J-James you haven't done th-than since first y-year' he stammered sitting next to me, we were at the top of the astronomy tower, it's my favorite place to think, _or at least it was_

'What did you-' I stated before I was cut off but a pair of soft lips on mine, unfortunately for me some one standing in the hallway when Potter had made his move on me, made their presence known and both Potter and I jump back Potter biting my lip in the process, 'ouch' I squeaked, I looked to see who had disturbed my moment, I turned to see Snape the last person I wanted to see today. I stood up brush my self off and set off towards the common room purposely bumping into him along the way, that prove to be a bad idea for he garb my arm and pulled my into a embrace his left hand at my waist, his right latched itself onto me chin, forcing my to looking to his eyes. They were full of bitter regret but I could not find it in myself to forgive him, but there was something else in his eyes, love?

'Lily, please listen to me-'

'NO, YOU SAID IT ONCE WHAT'S STOPING YOU FROM DOING IT AGAIN-' then I felt it his hard lips on mine forcing himself on me, I struggled to push away but I wasn't strong enough, _what is he thinking!_

'Um, you know how the _there's_ that dance Friday night, I was wondering if you would like to go with me?' Snape asked. _How stupid are you?_

'You did not because you are not stupid.'

'Why thank you.'

'Slimy and weasely, yes, but stupid, no. You'd have to be stupid to think that, given our history, I would ever, barring a gargoyle or Hagrid falling on my head, want to go anywhere with you, ever.'

'OK, fine. I'll take Cissy.'

'I'll send her a condolence card. Now let go of me, now!' but he didn't _I really don't like doing this to guy's but it's the only way they learn!_ I kneed him in the groin. Like all men he grabbed his crotch and keeled over. Smirking slightly I stepped over him towards James.

'Remind me never to get on you evil side, although I did enjoy seeing Snivellus keel over though, very enjoyable' he said kissing her temple, while placing his arm around her shoulders. To his surprise she wrapped her arms around his waste.

'You James um...' 'Andrew?' 'Thanks, James Andrew Potter might get to do that and more, if you play you cards right but I have something I need to take care of first'

'Like?' he asked concerned

'Do you or do you not want to take the girl you've been pining after since you were twelve?' I questioned raising an eyebrow at him

'Hey I was not pining' I continued to stare 'okay a little only a little'

'Tell your self anything you want lover boy!' that voice came out of where, both James and Lily turned around Lily letting go of James' torso, much to his dismay.

'I'll meet you back in the common room, James' I said before I pecked him on the cheek and walk away knowing he was watching at the end of the corridor I turned my upper half back around to face him smiled then disappeared around the corner very pleased with myself, now of to do my mission, break up with secret boyfriend!

**Ten minutes later**

I looked everywhere, no sign of him, and then I eventually found him in the library.

'Hi, Stephen, how are you?' I asked

'Good, just waiting on your reply'

'That's what I'm here about, my answer is no I can't go to the dance with you, I've just gotten out of a really bad relation ship and I'm not ready to launch in to something with some one I don't really know' I know it sounds bad but its true I just lost my best friend and I don't really like Stephen that much and I know that he's had a crush on me almost as long as James.

'You're going with Potter aren't you?' he looked crushed.

'I might be. But I know one of my friends likes you how about you ask her?'

'Who?'

_**The Next Day 5:00pm**_

'Come on already!' Kate called in to the bathroom door

'I'm primping.' I called from inside the bathroom

'You're 16. You have skin like a baby's ass. There's nothing to primp.'

'OK, OK, here I come.' I come out of the bathroom wearing my dress for the dance

'Wow. Someone hit you with a pretty stick.'

'This dress is amazing. I think I outdid myself.' You see, I made the dress with fabric a bought during the last Hogsmeade trip. It was a simple greeny blue spaghetti strap dress, with a sleeveless crossover. The left side was shorter than the right, it started mid thigh one the left and ending just below the knee on the right.

'It's beautiful, babe, you look beautiful. Come here.' Kate beckoned

'What?'

'Stray hair.'

'Fix, please.' _Thank god for you, Kate. What would I do with out you?_ Kate then looked me up and down taking in my appearance, her eyebrows tensed and she placed her thumb and forefinger on her chin, appearing to be deep in thought.

'Yes. Hm. I think my favorite part is the shoes.' She finally commented

'The heels hurt.'

'Well, beauty is pain' _She acts so much like a mother to all of us!_

'I'll just throw them on, on my way down'

'No, you should put them on now and let your feet get really numb.'

'That's sick.'

'So who did you asked to take Stephen Callinan?' she asked changing the subject,

'Reine she mention to me a while ago that she liked him, but she's too shy to say anything, and why haven't you asked me who I'm going with yet?'

'Because I'm a good friend!' my eyebrows raised 'fine Sirius told me you FINALLY accepted James' offer, OKAY!'

'Let just go meet out men!'

Hope you enjoy this. Please keep reviewing.

I enjoy writing this.

Lauz


	11. The Dance

Chapter 11

The Dance

* * *

I walk down the girl's staircase watching my feet, being careful not to trip. Finally making it to the bottom I lifted my eyes to meet the gorgeous hazel ones I'd grown to love. James looked, amazing he was wearing standard dress robes, but there was nothing standard about him. He was standing tall, my eyes panned his body up, down then back up,_ MAN I loving Qudditch right now, _even though his clothes you could tell that his whole body was toned and perfect _oh god you don't want to know what I've been staring at _I quickly straightened up and hoped nobody notice, to no avail.

'Like what you see?' Potter whispered seductively in my ear, I took a deep breath; I opened my mouth to say something when...

'Lils where were you hiding that body?' Sirius remarked crudely and before I could do anything both James and Kate had punched him, James had the chest, Kate took the gut just above his groin,_ and He did deserve it after all._ James turned back to me, taking my hand and placing a white Lily in it.

'How did you know that they're my favorite?' I was really touched he thought this out, why didn't I see this side earlier?

'I asked Kate.' James Replied

We arrived in the entrance hall when I saw something that made me stop dead.

'What's wrong Lils?'

'Maybe we should just forget about this' I sneaked a look at Snape

'OK.' My head was turned to face James by his hand

'I mean, it's just a dance. What's the big deal?' I reasoned

'Beats me.' He Shrugged

'Maybe we could just go in for a minute.' But I don't want to miss out and anything

'Fine.'

'Or not.'

'Fine too.'

'I don't know. Why can't I decide? This is stupid. What do you think?'

'I think that you look amazing.' He said with his forehead on mine, I could feel his breath on my face, who'd have know that he could be so Romanic.

'Maybe just a couple minutes won't hurt.' I said as he led me to the doors to the Great Hall

* * *

'So, we could just get our picture taken and leave.' James Whispered into my ear as I looked around the room. It was beautiful, it was like nothing I'd see before, the House tables were gone and replaced with smaller round tables that could fit about ten people each, the whole room was magically decorated and looked amazing, _I love magic_

'We could.' I said dreamily, right then and there I was truly happy.

'Or we could dance a little first.' Was he asking? The idea of dancing with him was actually quite appealing.

'Yeah?' I responded

'I stress a little.' His voice was very seductive. _Breathe in, breathe out._

'Something slow.' Turning around to face James.

'That sounds good.' He agreed and pulled me over to the table where all of our friend were, Reine was wearing I nice modest pale pink dress that matched the tint in her hair and eyes, Kate was in a less modest number that was very short, it was midnight blue, Melody was in a pale green knee length dress the hugged all her curve perfectly, Ceriddwyn (Ceri) Mason and Madeline Lin were respectfully Anthony and Andrews dates. Andrew had been seeing Madeline for a few months now after breaking up with a Girl named Tess, Tess had a problem with any other Girl that was close to Him, once se even tried to force me off the Astronomy tower, bad I know but she's getting all the help she needs in the st mungo's Psych ward. All the boys were wearing dress robes, which in my opinion looks like a muggle suit that has a robe instead of a jacket.

'Hey everybody!' James yelled at the table, everyone ether said 'hey Prongs' so 'James' back. James then turn to me and stared in to my eyes as if her were speaking though his eyes. I stood up onto my toes to press my lips to his, he responded the way I hoped. My world was upside down and inside out, we could have been there for seconds, minutes, hours or even days, and it still would have ended far too soon. All the surrounding teachers look disapprovingly, however the fifth and seventh year cheered and wolf whistled.

'So, should we dance or should we sit first?'

'Lily...you came.' Madeline squealed as she and Ceri approached James and I.

'Oh, great dress. Who's it by?' Ceri asked me

'Lillian Rosalie Evans.'

'You made it yourself?

'Yes, I made it myself.'

Impressed Madeline replied. 'You did? Really?'

'Yeah.'

'So you traveling with a bodyguard now?' Ceri asked staring very interested at James

'Oh, no. This is my -- this is James. James, this is Ceri Mason and Madeline Lin.' What I meant was _this is my man, hands off Witches!_

'Hey.'

'I can't make anything.' Madeline said though nobody was listening

'How tall are you?' Ceri Flirted _she's flirting with MY James_

'Uh...' James was a little startled

'Soup! I can make soup!' Madeline again

'You know, my whole family is really tall. The men, mostly. What are you -- 6'1", 6'2"?' Ceri continued

'What, does he get like a prize if he guesses?' I snapped a little annoyed

'One kind of soup, actually. It's green, lumpy.' I don't think I heard that one

'I'm 6'2".' James answered

'Actually, she can't make soup either.' I heard that one

'Six-two's a good height.' _If she doesn't stop that soon_

'You think?' James said

'I think.' Ceri was stepping forward towards James

'Huh.' James moved behind me and puts his arms around my waist.

'What do you think? Too tall?' James said into my ear.

'Not in heels.'

'Good.' He nodded

'Although the school shoes make it kind of difficult.' I countered

'Well I'll just have to stoop then.' I laughed at the thought of James stooping just to match my height

'I guess so.' I giggled

'OK. I'm bored.' Ceri said as she turned and walked away.

'I like your dress.'

'Thanks.' Madeline followed Ceri. A slow song starts as I turn in James' arms.

'Hey, you're nice.'

'Slow song.'

'Let's go.' I said dragging him into the middle of the floor, never letting go of his hand, the band playing was called the weird sisters; they were a group of seventh years, the song was called **_magic works

* * *

_**

'Okay, now this dancing thing is not something I want you to get used to or comment on' James said as we started Dancing

'Now, that goes both ways' I pulled myself closer to him, resting my head on his chest.

_**And dance **_

_**Your final dance **_

_**This is **_

_**Your final chance **_

_**To hold **_

_**The one you love **_

_**You know you've waited long enough **_

Watching from afar was Severus; he was leaning against the wall near the entrance.

'OK, I'm perfect now.' Said Narcissa

'Great.' Snape replied without enthusiasm

'You wanna dance?'

'Nope.' Still staring

'You wanna eat?'

'Nope.' staring

'You wanna go make out?'

'Yeah, alright, let's go.' Not sounding very convincing, Snape said before leaving with Cissy

_**So believe that magic works **_

_**Don't be afraid **_

_**Of being hurt **_

_**Don't let **_

_**This magic die **_

_**The answer's there **_

_**Oh, just look in her eyes **_

'So, Lily-Rose, you happy' James asked me about halfway though our dance. I lifted my head to look at him.

'Yeah, I'm happy' he lead down and placed a soft kiss on my lips

_**And make **_

_**Your final move **_

_**Mmm, don't be scared **_

_**She'll want you to **_

_**Yeah, it's hard **_

_**You must be brave **_

_**Don't let this moment slip away **_

'You know what?'

'No, what?' James looked confused

'I believe it, magic does work'

_**Believe that magic works **_

_**Don't be afraid **_

_**Afraid of being hurt **_

_**No, don't let **_

_**This magic die **_

_**Oh, the answer's there **_

_**Yeah, just look in her eyes **_

'Who so?' James Inquired

'Well if it weren't for magic I wouldn't be hear, dancing with you, for one' I clarified, I still couldn't believe how beautiful his eye were

'Hear, Hear!'

_**And don't believe that magic can die **_

_**No, no, no, this magic can't die **_

'James, do you love me?' I had to know, my friend had been telling my for years but I didn't believe them, but looking into those eye right now I could see something, I could feel something I'd never felt before. It scared me a little,_ could I seriously love James Potter, this is the one person I swore that could never happen with, crap, I freaking out! Deep breathes, Long deep breathes_

_**So dance **_

_**Your final dance **_

'_**Cause this is **_

_**Your final chance. **_

'From the very first time I saw you; I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. And I thought I could get you attention by acting like a fool. Now I realize that, it's time to grow up, a little. Yes, I love you, Lily Evans'

_OH MY GOD, I LOVE POTTER _


	12. Gone Are The Days Of Summer

_**A/N this chapter will sort of be a song fic I wrote and posted separately, but I'm moving it here because I think it will work here

* * *

**_

Chapter 12

Gone are the Days of Summer

* * *

The day after the Dance they were to head home. So Lily had decided to head to bed early so she could pack. Personally she could not wait to be able to lye in her bed and listen to her collection of muggle music. I folded my still clean clothes, through all of my 'dirty' clothes into a large bag that would go straight to the laundry room. I was feeling a little worried about heading home because before I left my mother though a huge fit over me going back to Hogwarts, my father told her she was being silly and that we can't change who I am.

'Lily, are you okay' Kate's voice drifted over my shoulder, that's when I realized that I'd been crying silent tears.

'Yeah, I'm just don't going home' I lied, I rarely lied to Kate, she was my best friend, next to _Him_, she seemed to swallow it.

Next thing I know I was sitting on the train, much like the very first trip, I was thinking about Severus and contemplating how I could do something like that, _what should I do,_ the tear still wouldn't stop. And to make this trip even more like that one many moons ago. _He_ found me!

'Lily' He said I ignored him as the train rolled to a stop. 'Lily Please, I what to talk to you' I started to pull my trunk from the luggage rack. 'Lily, stop! At least listen to me. I didn't mean any thing bye what I said, and if you cared at all you'd at least talk to me'

'TALK WITH YOU! THE LAST THING I WANT TO DO IS TALK WITH YOU!!! You are so much worse than Potter and I'd like to thank you for opening my eyes to that fact! You will never understand how it feels to be solely judged on your birth. I shall not rest until I see you in a jail cell in Azkaban'

'Lily please-'

'SNAPE, OUT NOW' a loud voice yelled from behind Snape. It was James, I hadn't spoken to him since the dance but I hoped we could be friends. Snape fled the compartment.

'Need help with that' he asked considerately, I nodded. He walked over grabbed my trunk with one hand and I one fluid movement pulled it down with little or know effort.

'Thanks, James' I whispered as I pulled my trunk, with the cage for Piper my eagle owl, balancing on top until I could find Jake to take her. I got out onto the platform with little to no difficulty and the first thing I see is my lovely father waiting for me (Jake had found him first). I walked over yelling at Jake to help me as I had two pets and he had none. We both filled him in on who our years were, I told him how I thought I did on my OWLs, he said I will do great. Then when we were half way home I noticed that we were not going back to the little town of Paradise I'd grown up in.

'Dad where are we going?'

'Sorry I couldn't tell you sooner, but about a month after you guys left, I left you mother, now she's fine and is in safe hands at the Paradise Private Hospital being treated for a mental illness I completely understand if you want to go and see her but I don't think that would be very good'

'I don't want to see her' I blurted out we spent the rest of the trip in silence, then I was it my new home, I knew dad had money but I didn't think he had money for a house like this one, it was I lovely two story blue weather board house with a wrap around poach. I loved it. There was I great flowerbed with different coloured lilies planted in them. I quickly found my room, as I walked into the house the living room was to the left the kitchen and my room to the right. There were stairs that I assumed meant Jake's and dad's rooms plus another bath room. My room was fan-freacking-tastic, it had pale blue walls with one of those windows that doubles as I seat. Dad had put everything into its perfect place, the bed in the corner next to the window my desk on the other wall, but the one thing that was new was the TV in the corner opposite my bed next to the closet and dresser. I quickly closed my door and found my IPod, sat at my desk pulled out a piece to parchment pressed and started to write.

_**You have a way of coming easily to me**_

_**And when you take, you take the very best of me**_

_Severus, you __had__ a way of making me believe all your words. But now that's all that all they were, right? Meaningless words, so you defended me! And you still called my best friends, a Mudblood and a blood traitor, why was I different? I played right in to your hands._

_**So I start a fight cause I need to feel something**_

_**And you do what you want cause I'm not what you wanted**_

_I'm starting to think that you were the reason I fought with Potter all these years. Wrecking any chance that he and I could be friends, I bet you happy with yourself? Even when you did all that to my friends I still thought you cared for me, that dream went up in smoke the second you took the only part of me that still cared for you._

_**Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day**_

_**Just walk away, no use defending words that you will never say**_

_Your didn't even defend yourself, was the because you knew deep down in that black soul of yours that I was right that those morons are evil or you just couldn't even accept the a muggleborn was better at you at potions. I rained that day; it started out so sunny, joyful and happy and ended up rainy, sad and horrible. I know that you'll never say the word I so desperately need to hear._

_**And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through**_

_**I've never been anywhere cold as you**_

_**You put up walls and paint them all a shade of gray**_

_**And I stood there loving you and wished them all away**_

_I remember when this all started fourth year, the year you joined the junior death eater club, what would your mother think, I know she's dead but I thought you cared for her. She didn't want you to turn out like this, you think your life's bad then you better smarten up pretty fast, because this world I live in does not run around you! I watch my father and mother die before my eyes and my sister thinks this is my entire fault because death eaters killed them. You block me out while I let you in, don't you see I trusted you and took that and gave it a way._

_**And you come away with a great little story**_

_**Of a mess of a dreamer with the nerve to adore you**_

_I wonder if you've told them your story of you itty petty little Mudblood friend, who for some bizarre reason I liked you adored you maybe even love you! Now I hate you I wish I could erase all the horrible tormenting things you've done to me but I can't, and there's nothing in the world you can you to change this, you've made you decision._

_**Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day**_

_**Just walk away, no use defending words that you will never say**_

_**And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through**_

_**I've never been anywhere cold as you**_

_You never cared, ever! But I'm going to let you know that I spent hours, days crying for you, I crying for you I thought you disserved more than this, more than I could ever hope to give you and know I wonder if you would care if I died for you? DIED FOR YOU!!!!! Would you care?_

_**You never did give a damn thing honey but I cried, cried for you**_

_**And I know you wouldn't have told nobody if I died, died for you**_

_I loved your smile, now I hate it 'cause every time I see you I see the smiling face I loved so much, and it hurts it really hurts just seeing you... And can't talk to you because it hurts talking to you, really hurts! And writing this right now is killing me, okay? I hope you can understand that._

_**Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day**_

_**Every smile you fake is so condescending**_

_**Counting all the scars you made**_

_Now you're nothing more that I piece of history, a horrible tragic sad piece of history. I want nothing more to do with you, if I change my mind you or you change your way of thinking, this will be the last time I ever write to you!_

_Just leave me alone_

_Lillian Rosalie Evans_

_**And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through**_

_**I've never been anywhere cold as you **_

I sat there and just cried, cried over my lost friend, cried over the person I thought was my friend.

* * *

Please read and review


	13. Harry

Chapter 13

Harry

Graduation, the one thing in this world I was dreading, for it meant leaving the home I'd made here, it would be strange going form living with the people I love to living by myself, but there was on other thing I had to do first.

We were sitting at the front, James and I waiting for the ceremony to start slowly professor Dumbledore announced Brad Lawson, a Hufflepuff prefect, and he tended to embarrass himself.

'Through good times and bad, Hogwart formed us, brought us hope, honed our insight, gave us encouragement. I consider Hogwarts the most rewarding experience of my young life. Now it had always been my plan in closing to recite a short poem I'd written.' Brad said

'But you reconsidered.' Whispered Ceri

'Come on, Brad. Go out a winner.' Said Madeline

'But as I read it aloud, I realized the sentiments I wanted to share with my fellow students were better expressed in a favorite song of mine. [sings] Cherish is the word I use to describe. . .bong, bong. Bong, bong.'

'Oh, Brad.' I cringed

'All the feelings that I have hiding here for you inside, bong, bong, bong. You don't know how many times I've wished that I had told you. . .'

[later in the ceremony]

'It's a distinct pleasure for me to introduce to you our valedictorian. This young lady maybe a muggle-born but she out shine many here today who knew more about our ways, then she did. She is humble, hard working, competitive when need be, and unparalleled in her academic achievements. Ladies and Gentlemen, Lily Evans.' I was blushing as professor Dumbledore bathed me in such a pure and honorable light.

'Professor Dumbledore, faculty members, fellow students, family and friends, welcome. We never thought this day would come.' My fellow students laughed

'We prayed for its quick delivery, crossed days off our calendars, counted hours, minutes, and seconds, and now that it's here, I'm sorry it is because it means leaving friends who inspire me and Professors who have been my mentors - so many people who have shaped my life and my fellow students' lives impermeably and forever. I live in two worlds. One is a world of books. I've been a resident of Faulkner's Yoknapatawpha County, hunted the white whale aboard the Pequod, fought alongside Napoleon, sailed a raft with Huck and Jim, committed absurdities with Ignatius J. Reilly, rode a sad train with Anna Karenina, and strolled down Swann's Way. It's a rewarding world, but my second one is by far superior. My second one is populated with characters slightly less eccentric but supremely real, made of flesh and bone, full of love, who are my ultimate inspiration for everything. Richard and Katherine Evans are kind, decent, unfailingly generous people. They are my twin pillars without whom I could not stand. I am proud to be their grandchild. But my ultimate inspiration came from my best friend, the dazzling man from whom I received my name and my life's blood, Jonathan Evans.' I was crying through my entire speech

'My Father never gave me any idea that I couldn't do whatever I wanted to do or be whomever I wanted to be. He filled our house with love and fun and books and music, unflagging in his efforts to give me role models from Jane Austen to Eudora Welty to Patti Smith. As he guided me through those incredible teen years, I didn't know if he ever realized that the person I most wanted to be was him.' My eyes found him in the crowd even he, my tough, strong, unbreakable father was being brought down to tears

'Thank you, Dad. You are my guidepost for everything. As we prepare ourselves today to leave. . .'

I was sad to think that was the last time I saw my dad; Hogwarts was attacked that day, leaving me parentless and alone, but I pulled though I became a healer, James a renowned auror, we got married and had I lovely little named Harry. Little did I know that I'd have to leave him so soon.

**October 31****st**** 1981**

I had not drawn the curtains; I saw him quite clearly in our little sitting room, the tall black-haired man in his glasses, making puffs of colored smoke erupt from his wand for the amusement of the small black-haired boy in his blue pajamas. My child was laughing and trying to catch the smoke, to grab it in his small fist...

I door opened and entered.

'Is my baby having fun? Well that's enough I think it's Harry's dinner time' I said as my long dark-red hair falling over my face. Now James scooped up Harry and handed him to me. He threw his wand down upon the sofa and stretched, yawning...

BOOM

James came went into the hall. He had not even picked up his wand...

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!" James yelled at me. I pulled Harry close to me and ran up the stairs to the nursery. I was only halfway up when I heard.

"Avada Kedavra!"

The green light filled the cramped hallway, it lit the pram pushed against the wall, it made the banisters glow like lighting rods, and James Potter fell like a marionette whose strings were cut...

I could hear my bloodcurdling scream; I was trapped, _damn you Peter Pettigrew, you just lost me my husband!_

I heard his foot steps as I attempted to block myself in, _shit where's my wand. _He forced the door open, cast aside the chair and boxes hastily piled against it with one lazy wave of his wand ... and there I stood, my child in My arms. At the sight of him, I dropped my son into the crib behind me and threw my arms wide, as if to shielding him from sight, hoped to be chosen instead ...

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" I pleaded

"Stand aside, you silly girl... stand aside, now." He demanded

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead --" tears streaming

"This is my last warning --"

"Not Harry! Please ... have mercy ... have mercy ... Not Harry! Not Harry! Please -- I'll do anything..."

"Stand aside. Stand aside, girl!"

He could have forced me away from the crib, but he doesn't work that way, there are no survivors

The green light flashed around the room and I dropped like my husband. I was floating, watching the final moments of my child's life, Harry had not cried all this time,_ he's such a brave boy_. He could stand, clutching the bars of his crib, and he looked up into the intruder's face with a kind of bright interest, perhaps thinking that it was his father who hid beneath the cloak, making more pretty lights, and his mother would pop up any moment, laughing --

He pointed the wand very carefully into the boy's face: waiting to see it happen, the destruction of this one, inexplicable danger.

Then Harry started to cry began to cry, _I can't hold him anymore, I can't comfort him anymore_: He had seen that he was not James. He seemed to not like it crying, then he muttered those fateful words

"Avada Kedavra!"

**Sixteen years later**

17-year old Harry Potter was busy rummaging through some of the boxes in the attic of number 12 Grimmauld Place. He tried desperately not to think of who had been the last person to touch the items from his godfather's past. Sirius was dead, and he did not want to think who else would die to protect him

He could hear Ron and Hermione's incessant bickering floating up the stairs from the living room on the first floor, proof that they were both live and well, but for once, that thought didn't comfort Harry. Now, it just irritated; how could they fight at a time when everything was lost?

Harry lifted his head to remind them of this, but as he looked up, a small piece of parchment at his feet caught his eye. He picked it up, fully intending to put it back in it's box—he wouldn't want to pry—when a name at the top of the page captured his attention.

It was _his_ name. _Harry James Potter _it read.

Harry looked more closely at the parchment now. It appeared to be a letter—addressed to him. He unfolded the letter eagerly, carefully though, as he didn't want to rip anything.

It was written in a neat, elegant script that could only belong to a woman. Harry began to read it, savoring every last word.

_My dearest Harry_

_If you're reading this, it probably means we're dead, and Peter__ has betrayed us. James, your father, refuses to admit it, but with the way that Peter has been acting I'm almost certain of it. But we want you to know that, no matter what happens, that we love you more than anything in this world, and nothing will ever be able to take that away. Not even our deaths. We will always be with you._

_I wish…I wished it didn't have to be this way. I wish we didn't have to die. I wish we could be there__ with you. I wish we could have seen you through the barrier on your first day at Hogwarts. I wish that I could wait at home that first year and read the letters you send filled with your tales of friendship. I wish I could be there to soothe you fear and sadness of the coming war. It kills me that we won't be there to see you get married or have children of your own. I'm so sorry, my darling._

_Just know that what ever you do, your father and I could never be anything but proud of you__. Never let any one make you think that you can't do whatever you want to do or be whomever you wanted to be, make this world Harry, the way you want it_

_But most of all never, not even for a second, allow yourself to be sad for us. We were happy, the only thing that would make me happier is to see you smiling face once more. But it was not meant to be. You are your fathers son you will be great, but don't let power cloud you judgment. Your true friends will stay with you no matter what; never push them away._

_You are our life, so as long as you live we do too. In your heart, while you may not have many memories of us, please know that given the chance to see you, hold you, love you, once again I would in a heart beat, so would your father._

_We will never leave you; never think we have._

_Our life is your life, live it well my son._

_Your unfailingly Loving mother_

_Lily Rosalie Evans Potter_

Harry read that letter more times than he could count; even when that war was over he still carried it with him everywhere. Nobody ever read it, not until little Reine and Alphonse Potter (5) (Albus' twin son and daughter) asked what his parents were like.

Reine, had blazing red hair, and Harry's eyes, Harry believe she would grow to look like his mother, Alphonse on the other hand looked just like Albus and like Harry the only difference was his eyes, a soft brown instead of emerald green. He told them all he knew, which wasn't much but showed them the letter, with the belief that one day they would know that the love in that letter addressed to him was meant for them all.

Harry gave the Letter to Reine and told her that one day when she was older and had kids of her own that she was to give that letter to the eldest daughter, and she did, it became the treasured Lily letter heirloom, that if sold to the wider community would be worth a fortune, fortunately before leaving this world for the one his parents belonged, he cast a spell that wouldn't allow anyone other that a direct Potter descendant to read it.

'Grandpa, don't g-go, P-Please' cried Reine the whole family was their waiting for harry to take his final breathe

'Do you have the letter Reine-Sweetie?' he asked in a soft voice

'Y-yes' she sobbed and handed the letter to him, he tapped the worn piece of parchment with his wand and within seconds it looked as it did all those years ago when he first found it.

'You'll look after that won't you Reine?' she nodded furiously and she saw the light leave her Grandfathers eyes and slowly flutter close.

'_Welcome Home, sweetie' said the soft voice of Lily Potter as her son made his way to the other world_


End file.
